Life Goes On
by mysterygirl2000
Summary: Sequel to Will You. Michael and Meg have been together for a while. Now Michael has a question*Complete*
1. Getting ready: Michael

Follow up to Will You. This takes place about 3 years later, Meg is 18/Michael is 23. I am not sure of a tittle as of yet and am open to suggestions. I am thinking its gonna be 3 parts so far (Michael's POV, Meg's POV and the proposal) It may go a little longer but I am not sure. Anyhow, I don't own the show or the characters…I am simply borrowing them for a bit and I promise to return them. 

Michael stood in front of the mirror, straightening his tie. His eyes traveled from his reflection to the small black box sitting on the dresser. Slowly he reached out and picked up the box. Opening it, he stared at the diamond ring lying on the bed of cotton. Picking it up, he studied it carefully. 

It was the same ring his father had given his mother when he proposed to her. In the back his mind, he still remembered the day his father gave it to him. It was a few months after his mother's death.

His father called him into the kitchen. Michael walked in and sat down. He watched his father pull a small box out of his pocket and open it slowly. Setting it on the table, he turned it towards Michael and said

"Your mother wanted me to give this to you." He said, sliding the box forward

Michael took the box, staring at the ring inside.

"Mom's engagement ring. I can't…I can't take this dad."

He set the box down and started to push it back towards his father. His father refused to take it back.

"Michael your mother's last wish was that you would give this ring to the girl you plan to marry."

Michael picked up the box and looked at the ring again. Slowly he closed the box and stuck it in his pocket.

"How will I know when I meet her?"

"When you meet her, you will know." He said, "She will be a girl that is so special, you can't imagine not having her in your life.

Michael closed the box and slipped it into his pocket. He was positive that Meg was that girl. He had known that she was special from the moment that he met her. Over time, the friendship that they shared slowly became more. He knew that his parents would have loved Meg if they ever had the chance to meet her. 

Turning away from the mirror, he walked over to the bed and picked up his jacket. He pulled it on and walked out of the bedroom. Picking up his keys from the table, he walked out of the apartment. 

He headed for his car, taking deep breaths to calm his rapidly beating heart. Unlocking the door, he got in the car. He started the car and pulled out of the lot.

As he drove towards the Pryor house to pick up Meg, he thought about when he went to talk to her father about what he wanted to do. He could tell Jack wasn't happy but he eventually gave his blessing. 

Michael walked into Pryor Electric looking for Jack. He spotted Henry behind the counter, writing something. Looking up he spotted Michael.

"Mr. P's in his office." He said

"Thanks Henry."

He walked through the store and into the back room. Stopping outside the office, he knocked on the door.

"Come in."

He opened the door to see Jack sitting behind his desk, working on something.

"Michael, what can I do for you?" he asked

"I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time sir?"

"Of course." He said, closing the book, "Please have a seat."

Michael walked into the office and took a seat across from Jack.

"I wanted to talk to you about Meg."

"Is everything all right?"

"I've given this t a lot of thought." He said, "And with your permission, I would like to ask Meg to marry me."

Jack leaned back in his chair.

"Did you know that Meg is planning to go to college?"

"We talked about it last night. She wants to major in English." 

"And you want her to give that up."

"And if Meg accepts my proposal I will not stand in her way." He said, "I will wait as long as it takes."

"Then why not wait to propose?" he said, "Why do it right now?"

"My father told me that one day I would meet a girl that would be so special to me that I couldn't imagine my life without her." He said, "And I didn't believe him until I met Meg. When I think about my future, I can't imagine it without her in it."

Jack didn't know what to say. Part of him knew that Michael loved his daughter while another wanted to kill him for trying to take his little girl away. Finally he said

"All right. You have my permission."

Thank you sir."

"But I want you to keep your promise. If Meg wants to wait I do not want her pressured into getting married too soon."

"You have my word sir."

Michael pulled up in front of the Pryor house a few minutes later. He climbed out of his car and headed for the front door. As he reached the front porch, he rang then bell and waited. 


	2. Getting ready: Meg

Here we go with part two. I hope to have part 3 (the proposal) by tomorrow. I have some ideas down, just have to get them together. Also we have a title, I would like to thank swim6516 for the suggestion. 

Meg stood in front of the mirror, holding a long flowered dress in front of her. She turned away from the mirror and dropped the dress on the growing pile on the bed. As she was about to turn back to the closet, someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Its just me." Her best friend Roxanne called

"Come in."

The door opened and Roxanne stepped inside. Her eyes went from Meg to the pile of dresses on the bed.

"Still haven't decided yet?"

"Its hopeless Rox."

"You know Michael will love you in just about anything."

"But he told me he had a surprise for me Roxanne." She said, "I want to look nice."

"I knew that you would say that." She said, "Which is why I came prepared."

She stepped outside and returned a moment later carrying a black sleeveless dress with red flowers embroidered on the hem. Holding it out, she said

"Wear this."

Meg took the dress.

"I can't take this. You just got it last week."

"I want you too." She said, "You said you needed something special."

"Thanks Rox." 

Meg unzipped the dress and stepped into it. She undid her robe and set it on the bed. Slowly she pulled the dress up and slipped her arms through the armholes. Turning to Roxanne, she said

"Can you zip me up?"

"Sure."

Meg gathered her hair up while Roxanne zipped up the dress. When she finished, Roxanne stepped back. Turning to the mirror, Meg studied her reflection

"Should I wear my hair up or down?"

"Up." 

Meg turned to her.

"Can you help me?"

"Sure."

Meg walked over to her desk and sat down. Roxanne stood up, walked over to Meg's dresser, picked up a brush and a black clip. She walked over to where Meg was sitting. After running the brush through her hair, Roxanne gathered Meg's hair up, twisted it around and clipped it up. Stepping back, she said 

"Stand up and turn towards me."

Meg did as Roxanne said. Roxanne studied her for a few minutes, and said

"You look perfect."

"Thanks Rox."

Roxanne pulled back and looked at the clock.

"I should go. Michael's going to be here any minute."

Meg nodded and Roxanne moved towards the door. As she opened it, she turned Meg

"Have a good time tonight. Call me tomorrow."

"Okay."

Roxanne made her way out of the room. Meg walked over to the dresser and began looking thought her jewelry box. She picked up her small gold cross and slipped it over her head. After a few minutes of searching, she picked up a ring that her parents gave her on her 17th birthday and a bracelet that Michael had given her on their 1-year anniversary. She slipped them on.

She walked back to the full-length mirror and checked her appearance once more. After a moment, she turned away from the mirror and walked out of her bedroom. Slowly she walked downstairs, stopping to get her coat out of the hall closet. 

She walked into the living room with her coat draped over her arm and picked up her purse from the floor. Her mother was reading a book while her father was reading the newspaper. Helen glanced up from her book and said 

"Meg, you look very nice." 

"Thanks mom." She said

"Where are you and Michael going tonight?"

Meg was about to answer when someone knocked on the door.

"That must be Michael." She said, "Night mom, dad."

She started to walk out when Jack said

"Be home by 11:30."

Meg turned to her father and smiled.

"Thanks dad."

"Have a good time tonight."

Meg nodded and headed towards the door. Opening the door, she found Michael waiting on the other side, dressed in a dark suit. 

"You look…amazing." He said

"Thanks. You look nice too."

"So you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

He held out his hand and she took it. Slowly they made their way out to his car.

"So where are you taking me?" he said

"Can't tell you." He said

"Why not?"

"Because then it wouldn't be a surprise."


	3. The Proposal

For people who have asked, I've decided to set this story 3 years after **Will You **(Its not necessary that you read it but if you want to know how Meg and Michael ended up together I would suggest it.) For story purposes, Meg is 18 and Michael is 23. 

Meg looked out the window as Michael drove through town. Turning towards him, she said

"So where are we going tonight?"

"Its a surprise."

A few minutes later, he pulled into the parking lot for The Tavern, a new restaurant that had opened a few weeks ago. He parked the car and turned to her.

"I heard from someone at the studio that this place is pretty good."

"All right."

He opened his the door and climbed out of the car. Walking around to her side, he opened the door and held out his hand. Meg took it and he helped her out. Slowly they made their way across the lot and to the front door. Michael opened the door and she stepped inside. A man was standing by the door.

"Welcome to the Tavern." He said, "May I take your coats."

Michael helped Meg off with her coat and handed it to the man, Then he slipped his off and handed it to the man. 

"Have a wonderful evening."

"Thank you." Michael said, taking Meg's hand.

They walked down a long red carpet to where another man stood.

"Welcome to The Tavern. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, under Brooks." Michael said

The man checked a list.

"Yes sir. Please follow me."

He picked up two menus and walked into the restaurant with Meg and Michael following behind. The man led them to a table in the corner. Michael pulled out Meg's chair and she sat down. He walked around to his side and took a seat. The man handed them menus and said

"You server will be with you in a few minutes. Enjoy your evening."

"Thank you." Michael said, as the man walked away. 

During dinner, Meg couldn't help but notice that Michael seemed nervous. He kept looking around the restaurant or at his plate but never at her. When he would look at her, she could tell there was something he wanted to say. He would start to but nothing came out. Finally Meg reached across the table, taking his hand in hers. 

"Michael are you all right?"

"I'm fine." He said looking at her, "Why?"

"You seem…distracted."

Michael was about to say something when the waiter walked over.

"Can I get either of you anything else?"

"Just the check please." Michael said

"Very well sir."

The waiter walked away. Meg started to say something but the waiter returned, setting the check on the table. Michael picked it up and said

"Are you ready to go?"

"All right." 

They stood slowly and made their way through the restaurant. Michael paid the bill and they made their way over to collect their coats. Michael helped her put her on, then slipped on his. Pushing open the door, he waited until she walked outside, then followed her. 

As they stepped outside, Michael slipped his arm around her.

"Meg…I…"

She looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"Never mind." He said, "We should get going."

He led her over to the car and opened the door. She slipped inside and he closed the door. She watched as he walked around to his side, opened the door and climbed into the car. Starting the car, he pulled out of the lot. 

As they drove through town, Meg stared out the window. After a few minutes, she turned to Michael

"Are you sure everything is all right?"

"Everything is fine Meg." He said, as he turned down a street.

Meg looked out the window as they pulled up in front of a house. Michael opened his door, climbed out and walked around to her side of the car. He opened her door and helped her out. 

Looking around, she saw they were standing in front of the same house that Michael had brought her to when they started dating. She knew it was the house that he grew up in and still owned. However this was the first time he had brought her back there since that night.

"Michael what are we doing here?"

Without speaking, he led her up the sidewalk to the door. Pulling out a set of keys, he unlocked the door. She started to step inside when he stopped her. 

"Let me check things out first. It will just take a minute."

He stepped inside. Meg wrapped her around herself, waiting for him to come back. He returned a few minutes later, opening the door. She stepped inside and he took her hand. 

He led her down the hall towards the living room. As they walked into the room, Meg gasped. The entire room was filled with candles and flowers. Turning to him, she said

"Michael, what…"

He led her into the center of room. Turning to her, he said 

"Meg, you are the best thing that ever happened to me." He said, slowly getting down on one knee, " Which is why tonight I ask you. Meg Pryor to please be my wife."

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the small box and opened it, revealing the diamond ring. Meg stared at him, unable to speak. Slowly he got up, taking her hand in his.

"Meg I can't imagine my life without you in it." He whispered, "Please say you'll marry me."

"Yes." She whispered, "Yes I'll marry you."

Michael slipped the ring on her finger. Leaning forward, he brushed his lips against hers. Pulling back, he whispered

"I love you Meg."

"And I love you."


	4. Getting Ready

2 Months Later

Michael pulled in up front of the house and climbed out of his car. He saw Roxanne's car in the driveway, so he knew Meg must have talked her into coming over to help with painting the house. Walking around to the back of the car, he opened the truck and picked up two cans of paint. 

Slowly he made his way up the driveway and walked around the back of the house. He pushed open the door that led into the kitchen and walked inside. He could hear Meg and Roxanne talking in the living room as he stepped inside. He crossed the room and set the cans down. As he was about to open the door that led from the kitchen to the living room, he heard Roxanne say

"Has he asked you yet?"

"Asked me what?" Meg said

Michael pulled his hand back. Leaning against the counter, he listened to their conversation.

"To move in." Roxanne said

"No." Meg responded

"No, as in he has asked and you said no or no as in he hasn't asked you."

"No as in he hasn't asked me and I don't think he will." She said, "At least not until after the wedding."

Michael shook his head. She didn't know how much he wanted to ask her to move in but he wasn't sure how to approach the subject without making her uncomfortable. 

"Well what would you say if he did ask you?"

"I don't know." 

"Meg…"

"I would say yes." She finally said, "I think about it all the time. I hate it at night when he drops me off at home. I want to be with him Rox. "There's just one problem."

"What?"

"He hasn't asked me."

"Maybe you should say something to him."

"Rox!."

"If you want to live with Michael, you need to tell him."

"I…I can't."

Michael waited for a few minutes, then made some noise in the kitchen. 

"Meg?" he called

"Living room."

He picked up the cans of paint and pushed open the door with his foot. Walking into the room, he set the cans down. 

"Hi Meg, hey Roxanne."

"Hi Michael." Roxanne said, "Meg I should be going. I'll call you later."

Roxanne set her brush down and slipped by Michael. Neither of them spoke until they heard the door shut. Michael walked over to where she was standing, slipping his arms around her waist. 

"You two were busy today."

"We finished the living room." She said, "All we have are the bedrooms."

"Have I told you how amazing you are?"

"Not today." She said, a smile on her face

"You are the most amazing fiancée." He whispered, leaning forward but Meg stopped him.

"Maybe I should get cleaned up first."

"All right. Get your things together and we'll go back to my place. I'll clean up in here."

"Okay."

Meg headed for the kitchen while Michael put lids on the paint cans and gathered up the brushes. He stuck them in a bucket filled with turpentine and stood up, brushing off his jeans. Turning, he headed for the kitchen to find Meg standing by the counter with a bag.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

Meg walked out of the house and headed for the car while Michael locked up. He walked over to where she was standing and unlocked the door. She opened it and climbed inside while Michael walked around to the other side and opened his door. He climbed in the car and started the engine.

He pulled away from the house and drove down the street. Meg reached over and turned on the radio. Looking at him, she asked

"How was work today?"

"Busy but the show is starting to come together." He said, "How was class?"

"I only had English today. We started reading The Glass Menagerie."

"Tennessee Williams. Good play, I read it my freshman year too."

"Its kind of confusing."

"It will be at first." He said, "But once you get into it, its great. I'm sure you'll love it."

A few minutes later he pulled into the parking lot for his apartment. He parked the car and they climbed out. Slowly they made their way into the building. Michael unlocked the door and let her inside.

"I'm gonna…" she said, pointing towards the bathroom.

Michael nodded and she disappeared through a door. He walked over to the couch and sat down.

Think Michael…How are you going to do this…

"Its useless." He said, "I can't just come out and tell her that I want her with me all the time, that I want her to move in with me."

"Why not?"

He stood up and turned around, seeing Meg standing in the bathroom doorway, wearing jeans and a shirt, her damp hair pulled back into a braid."

"Meg…how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." She whispered, "Do you…want me to move in…with you."

Slowly he crossed the room, stopping in front of her.

"Meg I hate saying good bye to you at the end of the night. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms and wake up with you beside me in the morning." He said, "I love you so much Meg. So will you…"

Meg nodded, then leaned forward, her arms slipping around his neck. Just as their lips were about to meet, she pulled back. 

"What do I tell my parents?"


	5. Leaving Home

Later that evening.

Michael pulled the car up in front of the Pryor house. Turning to Meg, he said

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"And you are positive you want to do this?"

"Yes. Are you having second thoughts?"

"No." He said, "So I guess we should go in."

They opened their doors and climbed out of the car. Slowly they made their way up the sidewalk to the front door. Meg opened the door and stepped inside.

"Mom? Dad?"

"In the living room Meg." Her mother called

Taking Michael's hand, they walked into the living room. Meg found her mother sitting on a chair, reading a book They walked over to the couch and sat down. Meg looked around the room.

"Where's dad?"

"In the garage." 

"Is he busy?"

"I don't know." She said, "Is everything all right Meg?"

"Fine." 

Meg looked at Michael. When he nodded, she said

"Mom, I want to move in with Michael."

"After the wedding you will."

"No, I want to do it now." She said, "And I want you to help me convince dad."

"Meg, I don't think I can do that. You know your father won't allow it."

"But its what I want."

"What's what you want Meg?" Jack said, walking in the living room, "Hello Michael."

"Jack."

"So Meg what do you want?"

Meg took a deep breath.

"Dad…I want to move in with Michael."

"After the wedding of course."

"No, I want to move in with Michael now."

Jack looked from Meg to Michael to Helen. Turning back to Meg, he said

"Absolutely not. There is no way you are moving in with Michael right now."

"But dad…"

"I said no Meg."

"Jack if I may…" Michael started but was cut off

"No one is talking to you." Jack snapped, "I should have known that letting Meg date you was a mistake."

"Don't talk to him like that dad." Meg said, "I love Michael. We've been together for over 3 years. We are getting married in 6 months."

"Then in 6 months, after you are married, you can move in with him. Until then, I forbid it."

"But dad, if you will just listen."

"The matter is closed Meg."

Meg took Michael's hand.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." She said, "Because my mind is made up and I'm going."

"Meg…"

"Dad, I'm 18 years old." She said, "I was hoping to have your blessing but I guess that's not going to happen."

"Meg I want you to think carefully." He said, "If you leave, you can't back."

"Then I guess this is good bye."

Jack looked at his daughter. After a moment, he turned and walked out of living room. Meg felt hot tears welling up in her eyes. Meg turned to Michael.

"I think its time we left." She said, "I need to talk to my mom for a minute."

He nodded, walking out of the room. Meg turned to her mother.

"I'll call you in a couple days mom." She said, "I'm going to get some of my things and I'll get the rest of it when dad's not home."

"Meg think about what you're doing."

"I have mom. I've thought about it a lot. I love Michael and I want to be with him."

When he mother didn't say anything, Meg leaned forward and hugged her. Slowly she pulled away, turned and walked out of the room. She walked over to where Michael was waiting

"I'll be right back."

"I'll be in the car."

She walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. Picking up a bag from the floor, she walked over to the beg and set it down. After opening the bag, she walked closet and began pulling out some clothes. She carried the clothes back to the bag and began putting them in the bag.

Then she walked over to the dresser and opened the drawers. She pulled out a few shirts, some underclothes and a couple pairs of socks. Carrying them to the bed, she added them to the bag. Looking around the room, she tired to think of anything else she would need.

Her eyes fell on the small bag that she carried her books in for school. She zipped up her bag and moved slowly towards the door. Picking up the bag from school, she took one last look around the room. Feeling hot tears well up in her eyes, she slowly walked out of the room and headed downstairs.

She was about to walk out when she heard

"Meg?"

She turned to see Will standing at the top of the stairs. Slowly he made his way downstairs.

Meg knelt down.

"I…I have to leave for a little while."

"Will you be back?"

"I don't think so."

She leaned forwards and kissed Will on the forehead

"Be good." She whispered

Meg stood up and walked out the door.

******

Meanwhile in the backyard, Jack was standing by the garage.

"Jack?"

He turned to see Helen standing on the steps.

"Helen, you don't understand." He started

"I know you think of Meg as your little girl but you have to realize that she's growing up. She's going to make decisions that you may not like or support but they are her decisions."

"But its the way the way that she doing it." He said, "She's disrespecting the church and the values we taught her."

"Jack I'm just asking you to think about what happened tonight. Meg is upstairs packing her things. Is all of this worth losing her over."

When Jack didn't answer, she turned and walked back in the house.

******

Michael unlocked the door, letting Meg into the apartment. Meg slowly walked over to the couch and sat down. Looking around, she felt tears well up in her eyes again. Michael closed the door and locked it. 

Walking over to the couch, he sat next to her. He slipped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards him, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"My dad hates me."

"No he doesn't."

"He told me I could never come back."

"He was upset." He said, "He wants what he think is best for you."

Meg pulled away, turning towards him. He leaned over, wiping the tears off her cheeks. 

"You just need to give him some time." He whispered, "I promise you things will be fine."

"All right." She whispered.

"Do you want to unpack?" he said, "I can move some stuff around in the bedroom."

"Maybe later." She said, "I would like to change my clothes."

Michael stood up, holding out his hand. Meg slipped her hand in his and he pulled her to her feet. Picking up her bag, he led her over to the bedroom and opened the door. Meg took the bag and walked into the bedroom. Michael stood in the doorway.

"I'll give you some time alone." He said, closing the door

He turned and walked into the kitchen, heading for the refrigerator. Opening the door, he looked around, not seeing much. 

A few minutes later, the bedroom door opened and Meg stepped out, wearing a pair of pajama pants and a faded East Catholic shirt. She walked over to where he was standing.

"Feel better?" he asked

She nodded.

"There's not much in the fridge." He said, "I didn't get to go shopping yet. I can go get a pizza if you want."

"Okay."

"Pepperoni all right."

"Yeah."

He picked up his keys from the counter and said

"I'll be back in about 20 minutes. Make yourself comfortable."

"Okay."

He walked out and Meg looked around the apartment. She walked over to the couch and sat down. Turning, she leaned against the back of the couch. Slowly she drew her knees up and stretched out. After a few minutes, she felt her eyes begin to close.

******

"Meg?" a voice whispered

Meg's eyes slowly opened and she saw Michael standing behind the couch. She sat up, looking around. Her eyes settled on the table, which was set for two people. She got up and they walked over to the table. They sat down and began to eat.

When they finished, Michael picked up the plates and carried them over to the sink. Meg walked over to where he was standing. Picking up a dishcloth, she said

"You wash, I'll dry."

"All right."

As soon as the dishes were washed and put them away, Michael said

"Are you ready to go to sleep?"

"No."

"Want to see what's on TV?"

"All right."

Slowly they made their way back to the couch. They sat down and started watching a movie. Meg leaned her head against Michael shoulder. He slipped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

As the credit began to play, Michael looked down to see her sleeping softly beside him. Carefully he slipped his around out from under her and got off the couch, trying not disturb her. Kneeling next to her, he whispered. 

"Meg?"

Her eyes opened slowly.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 11:00PM." He said, "Time to go to sleep."

"Okay." She said, closing her eyes again

"You might be more comfortable in the bedroom." He said

She opened her eyes again to see him hold out his hand. Slipping her hand in his, he pulled her up and they walked down the hall, towards the bedroom. They walked inside and he led her over to the bed. She sat down while he walked away, heading for his dresser. Turning to her, he said

"I'm gonna change in the bathroom"

"Okay."

Michael took his clothes and walked out of the room. He changed his clothes and picked up the dirty ones. Walking out of the bathroom, he headed for the bedroom. Carefully he opened the door and looked inside to see her lying on the bed. He put the dirty clothes in a bag by the door. 

Turing, he walked over to the bed and saw she was fast asleep. He pulled a blanket from the edge of the bed up to cover her. Leaning forward, he pressed a gentle kiss against her forehead.

"Good night Meg." He whispered, "I'll see you in the morning."

He straightened up, picking up an extra blanket and pillow he got from the closet earlier. As he was about to walk away, she said.

"Don't go."

He turned to see her eyes open slowly.

"What?"

"Stay here tonight."

"Meg I can't…we shouldn't…"

"Please Michael." She said, scooting over on the bed, "I don't want to be alone tonight."

She pulled back the blanket. Slowly Michael walked back to the bed. He sat down next to her and after a moment, he laid down beside her. Meg scooted closer to him, pulling the blanket over them both. She rested her head against his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist. He slipped his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"Good night Michael."

"Night Meg."

As he drifted off to sleep, he heard her whisper

"I love you."

A smile formed on his face.

"I love you too."


	6. Forgiveness

3 months later

Michael pulled up in front of Pryor Electric and parked his car. After a few minutes, he opened the door and climbed out of the car. Slowly he made his way up the sidewalk to the front door. Opening the door, he stepped inside. His eyes scanned the store, looking for Jack. Finally he saw his standing near the counter, talking to Henry.

Slowly he made his way towards the counter. Henry was facing him, while Jack was standing with his back to him. Henry's eyes widened as Michael approached the counter. When he stopped speaking, Jack turned slowly to see Michael standing behind him. 

"Mr. Pryor…"

"I have nothing to say to you." 

He started to walk towards the back room when Michael said

"I need to talk to you about Meg."

Jack stopped but didn't turn around. Michael slowly made his way over to where Jack was standing. 

"Please Mr. Pryor." He said, "Just hear me out."

"Follow me." He said, walking towards the back of the store.

They walked in the office and Jack closed the door. Michael walked over to the desk and took a seat. Jack walked around to the other side of the desk and took a seat. Neither of them spoke at first. Finally Michael said

"Meg is doing all right, in case you are wondering."

Jack didn't say anything.

"She just finished her classes at the college and she did really good. Got 2 A's and a B." Michael said, "She's working at the studio with me for the summer and the house is finished. We started moving this week."

Jack still hadn't said a word, just stared straight ahead.

"Mr. Pryor…Jack…I'm sorry for what has happened. I know you want to protect her because you love her but I love her too. Meg is the most important thing in my life."

"When Meg walked out, she turned her back on what we taught her, what the church taught her." He said, finally breaking the silence.

"I know you won't believe me but nothing has happened between me and Meg…and it won't happen until we are married. I care about her too much."

When Jack didn't respond, Michael looked down at his watch. Slowly he pushed his chair back and stood up.

"I've taken up enough of you time." He said, "Thank you sir."

He turned and walked over to the door. His hand closed around the handle. Opening the door, he paused for a moment, then stepped out. He walked into the store, stopping next to the counter. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled an envelope out of his pocket.

"Henry?"

Henry turned to him.

"Yes sir?"

Holding out the envelope, he said

"Could you see Jack gets this."

"Yes sir." He said, taking the envelope

"Thanks."

Michael slowly made his way towards the door. He walked out of the store and climbed into his car. 

******

The office door opened a few minutes later and Jack stepped out. He walked over to the counter. Henry turned to him, holding out an envelope. As Jack took it, he said

"What's this."

"I was told to give it to you."

Jack opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper. After a few minutes, he folded the paper and stuck it in his pocket. Turning towards the door, he started to walk away. As he reached the door, he turned to Henry.

"If I'm not back by closing, can you lock up Henry?"

"Sure thing Mr. P." he said

Jack walked out of the store and over to his car. 

******

Meg stood in the living room, surrounded by boxes. The movers had come and gone, leaving her with a mess. She looked at her watch and saw that it was almost 4 in the afternoon. She didn't believe how fast the day had flew by. However, she was grateful that Michael would be home soon so they could work on unpacking some of the boxes.

Taking a deep breath, she turned a box around and saw kitchen scribbled on the side. Picking up the box, she carried it into the kitchen and set it on the counter. She opened the box and began pulling out the plates that were wrapped in paper. Carefully she began stacking them on the counter. Reaching into the box again, she pulled out glasses and set them next to the plates. 

She carried the box outside and set it by the side of the house. Turning she started to walk back in the house when she heard

"Meg?"

She didn't turn right away. 

"Meg?"

Slowly she turned to see her father standing in the driveway. He walked up the driveway, stopping by the steps. 

"Dad? What are you…How did you know…Why are you…"

Jack pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her. She opened it and immediately recognized Michael's handwriting. Studying it a little closer, she saw it was direction to the house. Looking up at her father, she said

"Did Michael come to see you?"

"This afternoon." He said, "Can I come in."

"All right." 

Meg turned and walked in the house with Jack following behind. She led him into the kitchen. He looked around but didn't say anything.

"Do you want to see the rest of the house?"

"Okay."

"Follow me."

She led him to a door. Pushing it open, they walked into the living room. Jack walked around, looking at the room.

"The movers left about an hour ago so its kind of a mess right now."

"It will take some time."

"I can show you the rest."

"All right."

She started down a hall, stopping at each door

"That's the bathroom." She said, opening the door.

She continued, opening another door.

"This is Michael's bedroom."

She walked down a little further and opened the final door.

"And this is my room until after the wedding."

"Your room?"

Meg turned to him.

"My room…where I am going to sleep until after the wedding." She said, "Did you think Michael and I…"

"You've been living with him for 3 months Meg."

"And for 3 months he's been sleeping on his couch. Dad, Michael respects my beliefs and he respects me."

Jack looked at his daughter, thinking how Helen was right. Meg was growing up and making her own decisions. While he may not like or support them, they were her decisions and he had to let her make them.

"Dad?"

"You're right."

"What?"

"You're right." He said, "I know you love Michael and I know he loves you. It doesn't mean I agree with you two living together but I want you to be happy."

"And I am." Meg said.

Jack looked at her again. He could see she was telling him the truth and while it wasn't something he always admitted to, this time he knew he was wrong. Slowly he opened his arms. Meg crossed the room, slipping her arms around his waist. As his arms closed around her, he whispered

"I love you Meg."

"I love you too dad."


	7. Authors Note

Hi everyone. Rather than post another part to this story, I started a new one that will be about the wedding. So anyone who wants to know what happens, the new story is called "The Big Day" Hope you all read it and enjoy. 


End file.
